Talk:Holy Christian League
I like this. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) But I did want to reserve France.. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What military force will most likely the HCC have? An fully active military, or an self-defense force like the RL Japanese Defense Force. Enclavehunter (talk) 03:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it Sunkist, but France is crucial to my plans. The military will be a fully capable one. However, it is unique in that it is seperate from the government. The Pope can issue crudades, but the military is its own entity, and operates freely. It is divided into orders (analous to the Knights Templar, Knights of Malta, etc.), and each have their own equipment and hierarchy. Each is essentially a PMC pledging their loyalty to the Church. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) France wasn't crucial to any plans yesterday. You even just asked Enclavehunter for Spain. You gotta choose, Spain or France. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Super, don't act like you can read my mind. You had no plans for Nigeria until I added Liberia to Huria. While I did want Spain, I did so with the belief the EH was staying, but when he stated he was moving out to his own game, I developed plans for France when it was opened and added it. As far as I see, Sunkist only wanted until I got it, now seeking to claim a part of my nation, he making one. You should focus on him, not me. He wanted China, then the UK, then Austrila, then California (which I controlled but gave up to please him), then the USSRT, NOW he wants France? No. I got it firat, I plan to use it, I said it before, and I wouldn't have added to the map hours before Sunkists statement if I hadn't planned on using it. Circumstancenes change Super, do really have to curve everything I plan to do into a rock for you? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You seem to not understand that I am trying to keep territory open for future users. Now, unless you are willing to give France/Spain up whenever someone asks for it, you need to choose. Europe is an extremely active zone. Australia isn't, you gave him California, and I am fairly sure he had an agreement with Kunarian when he got China. I am not giving France/Spain to Sunkist, I am trying to keep it open for other users. He needs to follow the exact same candidate system as everyone else. And I reiterate, since you just now added France to your plans, it won't be a huge loss if you give it up. Choose between France or Spain. I have objections to you have either of those, but you know I am fair. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You'll also noticed I've looked past your extreme territorial changes concerning North Africa as well. You told me personally you wanted Tunisia and Egypt. Then I have you Alexandria and made Libya available to you. Now you own the entire Southern Mediterranean sea. I looked past that and let it slide, but again, you are pushing it. Rather take a huge part of Russia which nobody is interested in with a new nation rather than take large parts of Europe, which is Future World's second most active zone. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well,you are being fair. But allow me say myself; I wanted France, but I couldn't take someone core territory (like if I asked you for South Africa). When France was opened, I was like "Sweet, I can use France now!" If I give up my other territories, may I keep France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, and Portugal? I'll give up my North African territories (with the expection of Alexandria). Thus, I'd be taking over Enclavehunter's WEF nation, with the addition of Alexandria. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The WEF is its own world, its independent from Future World. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I know. I was trying to say that I'd be limiting my land to the lands you originally claimed, meaning that I'd only be taking land that was simply passed from one user to the other. Thus, I get the lands I want since you passed the land you gave up to me. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Why are you moaning about me moving around? You do it too, and I left just because I was tired of this garbage that had infested FW, now I want a new start, seeing that FW is becoming more stable. ---Sunkist- (talk) 17:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : I moved around yes. But not around the whole d*** world. I stuck to one nation, and kept on the same continent. When I had another nation, they were canidadates, not full members, so I was able to choose another area I wanted to go to if I felt the need. Regardless, the point remains; I give up my other claims, and simply adopt the land Enclavehunter gave up. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, fine, but it goes without saying that you're not going to annex any other territory without my/UP's explicit permission. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't sound too fair at all, but I'll live. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) It's perfectly fair considering you occupy at least three territories which would be high on the wanted list. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) No, its not fair considering I occupy three territories that until a week ago weren't apart of any nation since I got here. France was unoccupied. Spain was unoccupied. And Germany was unoccupied. They were wanted just recently. In fact, the only active nations at the time with Europa and Euskadi. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) The Franco-German Commonwealth existed there as well and numerous candidates wanted that territory, including your techno-Spain nation. It's a popular territory. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Many of those canadidates existed years before I got here, many that in that time, they had no reason to be counted as members given the time needed to develop them. I disconnected my techno-Spain because it didn't fit by the way. But my point remains; out of all of the nations the applied for the region, only two ever survived. So if it was popular, it must have been a long time ago, cause I ain't seeing no fruits. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Vivaporius‎ = cancer. Plain and simple. You need to put him in his own "world" so he can do the only thing he wants to do - control everything, plot out wars of varying degrees, and conquer the entire world. He will run off every other player you've got. ::Considering your not aware of the entire issue, I'll just eye you from my computer. <_< --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) adopt Is there any process before I adopt this? 11:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. User:Vivaporius owns this, but hasn't used it in ages. You should ask him directly on his talk page if you can have it. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nonsense. Please, go ahead and have at it. It's all your's. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I've been editing this quite a bit in the past few days. 07:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC)